


The Return of the CD

by bigred_ashlyn



Series: The Boys are Gone [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen, Multi, but with scratches!!, the boys are back, the cd returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigred_ashlyn/pseuds/bigred_ashlyn
Summary: the boys are back yo!
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Carlos Molina & Julie Molina, Carlos Molina & Julie Molina & Ray Molina, Julie Molina & Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina & Ray Molina
Series: The Boys are Gone [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117739
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Return of the CD

Julie takes another look at the song Luke wrote for her once she gets back. It is really beautiful. She places the sheets of music on the piano and sits down to play. Her right hand is curving to start to play the notes when there’s a knock on the doors to the studio.   
“So I found the CD you were talking about I think,” she hears when she opens the door to find her little brother with wide eyes and twitchy fingers.   
She takes a breath and goes slowly, “And-”   
“It wasn’t there all day. But it showed up mid day and there were scratches on it. But I think it can be fixed.”   
“Scratches?”   
“You know a CD gets old, it gets scratched up.”   
“It wasn’t scratched up before it went missing.”   
“I didn’t take it I swear. I know how much you really love that CD. Must be ghosts or something. Because it wasn’t here, and then it was.”   
“Can I see it?” Julie asks, letting herself slump against the side of the doorway.   
“Yeah, it’s inside. Dad is cleaning it up while Tia is making dinner.”   
“Glad to know we’ve moved past leftovers,” Julie chuckles.   
“C’mon,” Carlos says.   
“Hey, Julie. How was school?” Ray asks as Julie walks in, a nervous Carlos moving to the side of the room walking towards Tia.   
He figured it was better to be useful right now, especially if the disc was scratched beyond recognition. Music that skipped a lot wasn’t as enjoyable as music that played smoothly.   
Julie shrugs, “‘t was fine, I guess. I actually talked to Carrie a little bit and there were some parts that weren’t outright hostile.”   
“That’s good,” Ray smiles, futzing with the CD still. “I found what you were looking for. Still accessing the damages though.”   
“Have you tried playing it?” Julie asks, letting her hopes rise. Her eyes are wide and she’s smiling. She’s dancing on her toes a little bit.   
Ray sighs. “I figured I would wait for you.”   
“Well I’m here now. So let’s try it.”   
“The cd player is in the studio right?”   
“I’m sure there’s other places in this house that can play-you know what? Yeah, in the studio. So I can take that, and let you know if something is still wrong. Thanks, Dad!”   
“Of course, Julie,” he says, handing over the CD.   
She walks back to the studio as she feels a buzzing in her pocket. It isn’t Flynn, she knows instinctively because they agreed to meet up tomorrow and it’s not like Flynn can see the boys. She takes it out of her pocket and reads the message. It’s from Carrie. She wasn’t even aware that Carrie still had her number. Their falling out wasn’t exactly amicable so she assumed that Carrie would’ve deleted it. Or blocked her. Or both. 

from carrie 💔 : i didnt know my dad would be like that. I’m sorry that you felt you had to leave. Was that any help? Or are you back to square one? 

to carrie 💔: i actually got some leads at home so you don’t need to worry. 

From carrie 💔: i wasn’t worrying. you’re the worrier not me. 

to carrie 💔: i have to go. Like i said leads to follow up on. If i find anything, i can let you know if you want. 

From carrie 💔: k. 

Julie closes the door behind her in the studio and lets out a deep breath. Everything is going to be okay. Everything has to be okay. She looks down at the CD in her hands and walks over to the couch where the CD player sits on the table. She opens the trays and slides the disc in. Closing the tray, Julie taps her foot against the ground. She lets her body sink into the couch as her finger presses play.   
The disc skips a little bit but within moments there is the sound of three bodies materializing and then falling to the floor. There is no yelling, but there are three groans once they come to.   
“Luke, Reggie, Alex, are you okay?” Julie asks, jumping to her feet.   
“I’ve been better. I’ve definitely been better,” Reggie quips. He tries on a smile before shrugging. He comes to his feet first.   
“Do you know what happened? I definitely don’t. And I know I was there, but what the heck. And my head hurts so much Julie. So much,” Alex says next. He stays on the ground but brings his knees to his chest.   
“Luke?”   
“Yeah, I’m still coming. That was weird. Somebody definitely messed with us. Probably Caleb. Did-uh, did you see the song I wrote you?”   
“Yeah, it’s lovely, Luke,”   
Reggie rolled his eyes. “You can show her the song later, Luke. We should figure out what happened.”   
“Yeah, dude. I’m getting seriously worried. Could that happen again? Us just vanishing and rematerializing with killer headaches. I don’t know if I could handle that my existence is so out of my control.”   
“Deep breaths dude,” Reggie looks at Alex. “Deep breaths.”   
“Yeah, I know.”   
“So, what do we do now?”   
Julie sighed. “Okay, I think we should go over what we know. I’ll go first and maybe your headaches will subside,” she waits for the boys to nod.   
Luke nods first and then Reggie and Alex nod in unison right after.   
“Your Sunset Curve CD went missing. I noticed it right after I couldn’t find you guys. I think your forms are somewhat tied to this CD which means I should probably do a better job at protecting it. I don’t know who took it-Caleb? Or if anyone else wants to mess with us? And then it just showed back up here which caused my brother to find it. And then he gave it to my dad to clean because it got scratches on it. Which is probably the cause of the headaches.”   
“Scratches? Somebody scratched our CD?” Luke said, his eyes going wide and his hands gesticulating wildly.   
Reggie placed his hand on Luke’s shoulder. “It’s an old CD man. We’re probably lucky it didn’t scratch earlier.”   
“Yeah, okay. Still. It must’ve be done on purpose.”   
“Luke’s right. Caleb is probably messing with us, which is weird. Not weird that he’s messing with us, it’s weird that we haven’t seen him in a while. And Willie says that he hasn’t seen him either.”   
“Okay, so I think we found our new question guys,” Julie says, happy to have the boys back and happy to have a new lead. “Where is Caleb?”   
“I have no idea,” Reggie says.   
The other two boys shrug.   
“We should do some investigating then. This might be fun-”   
“Fun? He tried to trap us in his club the last time we interacted.”   
“Okay so not fun. I don’t know where I was going with that. Probably Scooby Gang esque but none of the Scooby’s enemies actually had magical powers. They were just normal people.”   
“I call Shaggy then,” Reggie pipes up.   
“Daphne,” Alex says next.   
“I’m Fred obviously,” Luke says smiling.   
“That leaves me as Velma then. Cool,” Julie smiles.   
“Let’s not split up, gang,” Luke says next. “Let’s not split up for a while.”   
“Yeah, that sounds like a plan,” Julie laughs warily. It had been a long day.


End file.
